


Mistletoe

by galactic_magic



Series: Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader One-Shots [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Henderson!Reader, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: The kids try to get you and Steve to kiss for the first time.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, bit of Mileven
Series: Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Mistletoe

Dustin races to the kitchen, nearly slipping on his face, “Is everything ready?”

“ _Yes,_ ” you and your mom reply in unison. Dustin organized a Christmas party with his friends and he’s been stressing about it all week. He’s usually not the planner of the group, and he really doesn’t want to disappoint anyone. You and your mom have been helping him decorate the house and make food all day, and you’ve never seen the house so overwhelmingly festive.

“They’re coming really soon!”

“I’m gonna go then, I don’t wanna bother you guys,” you start heading for your room. You adore Dustin’s friends and as far as you know they like you too, but this was his thing and you don’t really want to intrude.

“Steve said he’s dropping by too,”

“ _Dustin!_ ” you give him a death glare.

“What about Steve, sweetie?” your mom asks.

“Y/N likes him,” he points at you and laughs maniacally.

“ _Shut up!_ ” your cheeks grow scorching hot.

The doorbell rings, “Well, duty calls!” Dustin runs to the door.

“No need to be embarrassed sweetie, Steve’s a very nice boy,” your mom assures you. Your heart is still pounding from your stupid brother exposing you and you’re not really sure how to respond. You almost don’t notice the kids flowing into the room. They all say hello to you and start chatting about whatever it is they’re into at the moment.

After almost an hour, you start to believe maybe Dustin was lying just to mess with you. Steve is over a lot, but he’s probably busy around the holidays just like everyone else. You don’t want to get your hopes up.

Until the doorbell rings again.

“ _Shit,_ ” you mumble under your breath. You run to the bathroom and glance in the mirror, instantly realizing no matter what you see it’s not going to change in the next five seconds. It’s not like Steve hasn’t seen you worse than this, considering the amount of time he’s spent at your house. “Dustin? Are you going to get that?”

“No, I think it’s for you,” he calls back, and you hear an uproar of giggles from his friends. Is it really _so_ obvious that all his friends know too?

“Ugh, fine,” you trudge to the front door and try taking a deep breath. The kids still laughing doesn’t help your anxiety in the slightest.

You open the door and nearly have a heart attack. There he is, looking as adorable as ever with his winter coat and snowflakes scattered on his hair.

Dustin has to snap you out of your daze, “Hey Steve! Come on in!”

“Hi,” you say, finally getting a grip on yourself. Honestly, you’re not normally this nervous around him, but the combined factors of everyone laughing at you and how _damn cute he looks today_ throws everything off.

Steve greets you and smiles.

Everyone sits around the tree, handing around little gifts they’d gotten for each other. You and Steve sit on the couch, enjoying watching the kids open them.

“If I’d known they were giving gifts I would’ve brought some for them,” he catches your eye. “And you,”

“It’s ok, I wouldn’t worry about it,”

“Hey, it’s not officially Christmas yet, right?”

“I guess not,” you laugh.

You never would’ve thought you’d be hanging out with Steve Harrington of all people on holiday break, let alone be friends with him and like him. It still amazes you how much has changed within the last couple months.

“Is that _mistletoe?_ ” Lucas points at the top of the entrance to the kitchen. _Oh no._

“Ugh, lame,” Max rolls her eyes.

“I thought you said I was a good kisser!”

Max and Lucas continue bickering, while El looks at Mike super confused, “What’s mistletoe?”

“It’s some sort of plant, I don’t really know, but there’s a tradition that you have to kiss if you stand under it,” El nods at Mikes response.

You can almost swear you didn’t put up any mistletoe. You have no clue how it got there. Maybe your mom did it? Would Dustin do that?

Of course he would.

“Come on,” Mike takes El’s hand and pulls her to the doorframe. El giggles as Mike plants a light kiss on her lips.

As cute as it is, you’re sure to avoid the kitchen as much as possible for the rest of the evening. If you and Steve go anywhere near that mistletoe at the same time, you know the kids will stop at nothing to get you to kiss.

The kids spend the rest of the time playing games, eating snacks, and obnoxiously singing Christmas tunes. Max finally gives in a lets Lucas kiss her under the mistletoe, and Mike and El steal a few more kisses as well.

As it gets late, the kids turn on the TV and start watching a Christmas movie. They cover themselves in blankets and sip hot cocoa, the only light in the room coming from the screen and the tree lights.

You get up to go to the kitchen, hoping the darkness doesn’t bring you attention. You get yourself some water and head back into the living room, only to be met with Steve being pushed in front of you by the kids.

You drop your water, _thank God it wasn’t glass_ , and the kids start snickering.

“What’s going on?”

“Guys chill out,” Steve pushes back on them slightly.

“We’re not stupid, Steve. We know you like her, just get it over with,”

You stare at the floor, the mistletoe taunting you above your head.

“Well, it _is_ tradition, right?” he smirks.

You meet his eyes, “I mean-”

Steve cuts you off, pressing his lips to yours. He pulls back quickly, unsure of how you’ll react.

“Steve,”

“I’m so sorry, it’s okay if you don’t feel the-“

This time it’s your turn to cut him off. You grip his collar and pull him down to you, kissing him hard. His fingers graze your cheek and you can’t help but smile and laugh against his lips when the kids start cheering around you.

“Steve, I like you too,”

“Well I sure hope so, cause we need to do that again really soon,”

“I agree,” you bite your lip, Steve tilting up your chin to kiss you again.

“Okay ew, now you guys are getting gross,” Dustin groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
